


A Glass of Warm Milk

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold sheets and restless nights --- all he’d wanted was a glass of warm milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glass of Warm Milk

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally Posted: Sep 1, 2005_

All he’d wanted was a glass of warm milk.  
  
It had been nearly a week since he arrived at the Colony for his holiday, and he’d had trouble going to sleep every night. Tonight’s reason was different than the previous evenings. There were no moans, whimpers, or sharp cries coming from the room down the hall. Instead, the flat was completely silent.   
  
The first night he’d woken to hear Charlie and his wife having sex, he’d been shocked. It wasn’t that he didn’t assume they had sex, it was that he couldn’t quite see the bossy little swot ever doing more than simply lying there as Charlie got off. He’d listened to sensual moans, gasps, and whimpering coupled with Charlie’s groans and grunts. He’d not been able to sleep for hours that night.   
  
When he saw them the next day, he’d have never guessed they spent over an hour making noises he couldn’t actually ever remember hearing himself. Hermione was still a prissy pest and Charlie was still relaxed with an easy smile. Fred had begun to wonder if maybe he’d just imagined it. He’d been working extremely hard with the opening of a new store and that was one reason George had insisted he take a few weeks off for this holiday, after all.  
  
The second night, he’d gone to bed before them and laid there, waiting. When he heard sultry laughter near his door and then a gasp of _Charlie, stop. Not here_ , he’d closed his eyes and let his hand slide down his body. He shouldn’t have been so hard thinking about bratty Granger with the mess of curly hair and smug expression getting thoroughly fucked by his own brother. He definitely shouldn’t have wrapped his fingers around his aching cock and begun to stroke himself as he listened to them _fucking right outside his door_. And when he felt hot seed on his belly and hand, he should have felt ashamed instead of restless and jealous.  
  
The subsequent four nights passed in much the same way. They’d go into their bedroom and fuck while he laid in bed and wanked while thinking of them. Well, actually, one night they’d simply gone to bed but he’d imagined them all the same. By the fourth night, it was no longer Charlie with her in his thoughts. It was him who made her scream and moan, him who fucked her hard and fast, him whose name she cried in a soft whimper. He could only hear them with the charms he’d placed on their room to override the muffling charms they’d remembered to put up that third night. The idea that he‘d snuck into their room and set charms to break theirs, it should have made him feel guilty but all he felt was aroused and desperate to feel warm, wet, tight cunt around his cock.   
  
He watched them during the day. Gentle smiles and soft, lingering caresses when they thought he wasn’t looking. He’d finally really _looked_ at Hermione and seen a rather beautiful woman in her mid-twenties instead of the annoying swot who’d hounded him and George through school. She was confident, opinionated, argued with Charlie over silly shite like animals in captivity, and she had great tits. Fred had noticed that Charlie liked to drop little phrases as if he knew she’d get riled up and start in on some annoying speech about this and that. When he looked at Hermione and saw the flush to her cheeks and scowl on her lips, well, he could understand Charlie’s deliberate actions. He wanted her. God, did he want her. And his bloody perfect ‘I was a prefect and Quidditch Captain and now train dragons for a living’ brother had her.   
  
Tonight, he’d stripped completely before he laid on the cool sheets. This had become a rather unhealthy addiction, he knew, but he was only visiting for another week so he didn’t see the harm in indulging his twisted fantasies. Besides, it was their fault they’d not noticed he’d broken the muffling charm. He’d waited, his cock already hard and twitching as it rose from ginger curls, body flushed beneath freckles, and his hands busy as he twisted his nipples and heightened the excitement.   
  
Nothing. The room had remained silent. The hallway was empty. His cock had softened to lie against his upper thigh. He’d finally rolled out of bed to go get a glass of warm milk since it was obvious they’d either gone straight to bed again or possibly reinforced the muffling charm without triggering the alert he’d placed on the room. He’d picked up his discarded shorts and walked quietly down the hall to the kitchen. It was only when he noticed the light that he slowed his steps and licked his lips. They couldn’t be…could they?  
  
What he saw when he looked around the corner had his cock instantly hard once again. Hermione was on the table, her nude body covered in a sheen of sweat and pink from arousal, and she made these soft catches of breath as Charlie touched her. Charlie wasn’t naked, but he only wore a pair of old denims that rode low on his hips. Fred’s gaze drifted over broad shoulders, a freckled back, and muscular arms that always made the rest of the Weasley boys feel like skinny tossers in comparison. Charlie might be the shortest of them, but he more than made up for that with muscles none of them managed to develop.   
  
Charlie sucked on one of those gorgeous tits as his large hands moved down her sides. She wasn’t petite or particularly skinny, but Charlie’s size made her seem fragile and delicate. That made Fred’s cock stand up and push against his shorts in a very ‘take me in hand, you silly fool’ way. When Charlie kissed his way down her belly, Fred saw that her tits were even better than he’d expected. They were round and full even if they weren’t exceptionally large and her nipples were a dusty pink. His hand moved into his shorts to obey his cock’s demand.   
  
His brother moved to his knees and Fred saw that his fingers were wet from where they’d been inside her as he’d licked her tits. Oh God. He’d been fucking her with his fingers while Fred had been watching. That caused his hand to tighten around his cock as he began to stroke harder. Charlie’s head was between her legs, his tongue obviously lapped at the wet pink folds of skin Fred had glimpsed as he moved, Hermione writhed on the table as her fingers gripped either side, and Fred stroked his cock while he watched.   
  
“Better be quiet, baby. Don’t want my brother to hear you, after all. He might come out to look and find you spread out like a wanton, naughty little girl,” Charlie whispered as he raised his head and licked wetness from his lips.   
  
“Charlie, please. Stop teasing.”  
  
Fred bit his lip to keep from groaning when he heard her words thick with desire and need. Charlie shifted and he saw just how wet she was, fucking _dripping_ with arousal, and Charlie was using his words to arouse, the filthy mouth that had always earned him a smack from the mum put to use with the wanton woman who urged him to fuck her with an abandon Fred had never imagined being able to witness.   
  
“Actually, baby, I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Fred watching you, maybe wanking as you touch yourself, knowing he wants to slide into you here.” Charlie chuckled as he thrust what looked like two fingers into her. Hermione’s hips bucked off the table and she let out a ragged moan that seemed to affect Charlie as much as Fred. “You’re so fucking sexy, Hermione. Gonna make you come now. Then I’m going to fuck you so hard, so fast, so deep.”  
  
Charlie wasted no more time on words as his large hands gripped her thighs and spread her even further for his hungry gaze. Fred watched as he leaned forward and noticed how his red hair stood out against her lightly tanned skin. His hair would look like that against her body, he realized. His hands were nearly the same size as Charlie’s so they’d look like that if he touched or caressed or gripped. He was torn between watching her face and hands squeeze those amazing tits and watching Charlie and seeing himself instead.   
  
His hand moved up and down his cock vigorously, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Not when the scent of sex and sweat was thick in the air and he could hear them without any walls in between and he could see them so close he could taste skin beneath his tongue. She was gorgeous when she came. Her eyes shut and her mouth opened, her body shuddered and trembled, and she cried Charlie’s name breathlessly as she came against his face.   
  
Charlie stood up, his jeans were hastily pushed to his knees, and he stepped forward to thrust into her cunt. Fred could practically feel her muscles around his cock as Charlie pushed into her, and that was all it took. He came with a low grunt, his seed hot and sticky against his hand, and he stroked his cock until he was completely spent as he kept watching. He saw Charlie thrusting into her hard, the sound of skin hitting skin merging with soft moans and groans, the muscles in Charlie’s arse flexed with every shove of his body into his sexy wife, and she leaned up to kiss him, nails dug into his back, scratched and clawed and marked.   
  
Fred had to leave before Charlie came. He didn’t want to risk getting caught and wasn’t sure he could keep himself from making noise if he watched his own brother come. He hurried back to his room and fell onto his bed, the milk forgotten as he laid there breathing heavily. He should leave, go home and forget what he’d done this week.   
  
It was wrong, spying on them and wanking while they made love. He was no better than some pervy old man who peeped into windows to get off. Charlie would never speak to him again if he found out and Hermione would fucking hex him with things no one had ever heard of if she knew what he was thinking when he looked at her now. But, really, it was just over a week before he’d be going back to London. What good would it do to leave now and make them suspicious?   
  
He closed his eyes and groaned. He was making excuses and he knew it. He didn’t want to leave. The days were great, the Colony was fantastic and he enjoyed spending time with Charlie and Hermione even without the dirty thoughts. He just needed to stop this. Now. Tonight was the last night, he decided. He’d stop spying and wouldn’t watch or listen to them again. He sighed as he rolled over onto his side and tried to sleep. The vision of Hermione being fucked by Charlie worked better than warm milk as he drifted off to sleep.   


***************

  
  
Fred lasted two nights. Two nights with muffling charms on his own room to keep the sounds from the flat out. Two nights of restless sleeping and wicked dreams. Two days of trying to distance himself from them. Two days of not watching their gentle hugs or intimate smiles. Two days of growing jealousy of his favorite brother for having something he wanted so much. Two days of feeling like a stupid arse for never _seeing_ her and taking her as his own before she’d run into Charlie four years ago. Two nights of wanking until his cock was raw and his palm was practically calloused from repeated rubbing.   
  
Tonight, he didn’t bother to pretend he wasn’t going to leave his room and watch them. If it meant sneaking into their bedroom and hiding in the wardrobe after casting an expansion charm, well, so be it. He didn’t have an invisibility cloak so drastic measures were necessary. They’d had a nice dinner and he didn’t fail to notice how much they touched and smiled. They practically devoured one another with one of their kisses and he’d honestly thought they might be about to shag amongst the plates of chicken alfredo.   
  
He’d been half hard since that damn kiss. Forced to sit in a chair with his legs crossed so they wouldn’t see as Hermione sat on Charlie’s lap and wiggled back and forth. He wondered if they’d somehow gotten into a lust potion since they had never acted like this in front of him before. Hermione rarely even allowed Charlie to grope her arse when she didn’t think anyone was watching and holding hands was about the extent of her public displays of affection as far as he could tell.   
  
She definitely was doing more than holding hands this evening. It was quite obvious she was rubbing her arse against Charlie’s groin, her face was flushed from evident desire, her tits were rising and falling as she breathed heavily, and her nipples were hard against the cotton of her shirt. When Charlie nibbled on her neck, Fred stood up abruptly. “I’m going to bed. Good night.”  
  
He was running before he did something stupid like fall to his knees, spread her legs, and lick her until she came. Somehow he didn’t think Charlie would appreciate that action. He started to walk away when Charlie’s arm suddenly shot out, fingers wrapped around his wrist tight, and he looked at his brother in surprise. Green eyes were staring at him and Charlie looked amused. “Running away, little brother?”  
  
“We thought you liked to watch, Fred.”  
  
His eyes widened and his face turned bright red when he heard Hermione’s lazy drawl and saw their smug smiles. They knew. Oh fuck. “Uh, well, you see…I didn’t mean,” he started to stammer.  
  
“You’ve been a very naughty boy, Fred,” Charlie said firmly. “It took us quite awhile to decide on your punishment for the other night. You know, the one where you obviously stood by the kitchen door and watched us. Did you want us to know, little brother? Did you want us to know you were aroused and so hard from seeing me fuck my gorgeous wife that you had to pull out your cock and wank until you were coming all over your hand and the floor? Is that why you didn’t remember to clean up after yourself or are you still just a messy little boy?”  
  
His cock was throbbing as Charlie spoke and the grip on his wrist tightened. He couldn’t tell if Charlie was angry or not and he hated that his older brother was so bloody good at remaining indecipherable. Hermione was no help. She was simply looking at him and he couldn’t tell if she was scowling or glaring or just aroused from Charlie’s words. “I’m sorry, Charlie,” he finally managed to whisper. “I shouldn’t have. It’s just. I couldn’t walk away.”  
  
“Were your legs under a binding curse? Possibly petrification?” Hermione asked casually. “I somehow doubt you were hexed into remaining in that spot to spy on us making love. Excuses mean nothing, Fred. Now shut up and sit back down. We‘re nowhere near through with you yet.”  
  
Fred obeyed her instantly. Charlie was his brother and he didn’t think he’d do anything too damaging if only for fear Mum would find out. Hermione, though, was cunning and rather scary so he didn’t dare disobey her. He rubbed his bruised wrist as he looked at them shamefully. “I know I was wrong to listen to you, to watch you, and I wouldn’t blame you if you sent me home and never wanted to see me again.”  
  
“I do believe my wife told you to shut up, Fred,” Charlie reminded him sharply. “Put your arms on the side of the chair, little brother. You’ve not earned the right to touch yourself.”  
  
Fred frowned at the cryptic words but did as he was told. A whispered _constricto_ had his arms bound to either arm of the chair. “Fuck,” he cursed as he tried to free himself.   
  
“Not yet but maybe later if you’re a good boy,” Hermione replied with a soft laugh. He looked at them again and licked his lips when he saw Charlie’s hands beneath her shirt. “Do you like watching Charlie touch me? His palms are rough against my smooth skin, and his fingers are calloused from work and training the dragons.”  
  
“She has such sensitive nipples, little brother,” Charlie picked up where Hermione left off when she moaned softly. “They get hard when I look at her, but when I touch her? They practically throb in my hands. She likes it when I’m a little rough. When I squeeze them like this and twist slightly, she can’t stop herself from getting wet and whimpering. Do you want to see?”  
  
“Yes,” Fred whispered desperately. He hated this. She was completely dressed and Charlie was making her moan and whine and he couldn’t bloody well see a thing.   
  
“What do you say, Fred?” She looked at him then and he realized they were getting off on him watching.   
  
“Please.”  
  
“Good boy,” Charlie purred before he pushed Hermione’s shirt over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra so her tits bounced as she moved. He groaned as he shifted in the chair, his fingers curled into his palms. Charlie grinned at him as he lazily caressed her tits. “She’s got great tits, doesn’t she? Do you see how they fit in my hand? Perfect. Made for me to hold. Watch her face when I do this, little brother. Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your life?”  
  
“No,” Fred said softly as Hermione’s eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted. Her skin was flushed and he could see sweat starting to develop around her hair as she got more excited.   
  
“Let my brother lick your nipples, baby,” Charlie commanded huskily. “He’s being a good boy and deserves a reward.”  
  
Hermione smiled wickedly as she gracefully stood up and walked over to him. “My husband thinks you’ve earned the right to take my breast into your mouth,” she said thoughtfully. “But I’m not so sure. Do you want to suck on my nipples, Fred?”  
  
“God, yes.”  
  
She was tugging on her nipples as she looked at him, the smirk on her lips caused his cock to twitch and throb even more, and his tongue left his mouth as he ached to lick her. “Let’s see if you really want this,” she mused as her hand suddenly dropped to his crotch. His hips arched off the chair as she gripped his erection through his trousers. “You’re so hard.” She let him go and he could swear she blushed as she looked over her shoulder at Charlie.   
  
“Can stop anytime you want, baby,” Charlie said softly. “Only going to take it as far as you want.”  
  
“He’s so hard, Charlie,” she told her husband and Fred wanted to growl at being ignored. Damn Charlie and his understanding ways. He needed to shut up so Fred could lick her tits. “Maybe this is going too far?”  
  
“What do you want, Hermione?” Charlie asked carefully. “I think it’s fucking hot to see you standing by my little brother with your tits so close to his mouth and his cock about to burst out of his trousers, but only because I know you’re so wet it’s dripping down your legs and you’re enjoying the fact that he wants you. If you want him, he’s yours. If you’d rather stop, I’ll take you to bed and fuck you so hard you can’t move in the morning. Your choice, baby. I just want you happy.”  
  
“Please Hermione,” Fred whispered in a strangled voice. “Want you so bloody much.”  
  
She looked at him again and smiled slowly. “No awkwardness tomorrow? You promise? We’ve never…it’s always just been us even if we’ve talked about the possibility of someone else. You won’t feel weird about this in the morning?”  
  
“I somehow doubt weird is what I’d feel at all,” he said dryly. “You’re Charlie’s, Hermione. I know that. This is, uh, just for tonight. No awkwardness or much jealousy.”  
  
“Good because I want to fuck you while my husband watches,” she said with a sensual smile right before she lowered one of her tits to his mouth.  
  
He opened his mouth and his tongue curled around her nipple. She let him lick and suck until she gasped and then gave him the other one. He’d have been happy trying to make her come just from sucking those fantastic tits but she pulled back. He groaned and glared at Charlie when his annoying prat of a brother laughed.   
  
“If you glare at me, little brother, I’ll leave you tied there while I fuck her against the wall and make you watch,” Charlie threatened in a voice that sounded teasing but was underlined with a warning.   
  
Hermione might have decided she wanted to play, but it was Charlie who held complete control and they all knew it. Hermione walked back to her husband and Fred whimpered when Charlie’s mouth enveloped first one tit then the other. His lips had just been there, his tongue trailed over those nipples, and he fought against the magic binding his arms to get free and touch himself.   
  
“Do you think her cunt is dripping yet, little brother?” Charlie asked when he pulled back from her. Hermione turned to face Fred and he saw the bite marks on her breasts, the saliva gathered around her nipples, and sweat now glistening on her body. Charlie unfastened her skirt and pushed it past her hips. She stepped out of it and spread her legs when her husband’s hand moved between them. “Oh yeah. She’s soaking wet. Doesn’t she have the prettiest pussy you’ve ever seen? Her clit is even more sensitive than her nipples. All it takes is a touch and she’s ready to come. Never felt anything as good as her cunt gripping you as she comes, little brother. And she tastes so fucking amazing.”  
  
Fred whined in the back of his throat as he watched Charlie lazily lick his wet fingers. He watched Hermione turn to face Charlie and kneel. Her arse was firm and round, and he could see bruises that appeared to be from a spanking, which made him groan at the image that came to mind. She pulled Charlie’s shirt over his head and he heard the sound of a zip being lowered. Then Charlie gasped as her head lowered and Fred knew what she was doing.   
  
“God, baby. You’ve got such a great fucking mouth,” Charlie muttered as she sucked his cock. His fingers tangled in her wild hair and Fred wanted to see his cock, to see him fucking her face. “Not yet, Hermione. Wanna watch you fuck my brother. Wanna come in your arse as you’re riding his cock. Think he deserves a taste of you. Go let him fuck you with his tongue, see if he’s worthy of having your tight cunt around his cock or not.”  
  
Hermione stood and kissed Charlie before she moved back to him. She unfastened his trousers then and he raised his hips to help her pull them down. His cock stood rigid and ready, the head coated with pre-come, and it pulsed as she looked at it. “He’s got a pretty cock, Charlie,” she told her husband. She licked her lips as her hand tentatively wrapped around him. She looked up at him when he groaned and he was surprised to see a shyness in her gaze as she slowly moved her fingers from base to head.   
  
“Tell me about it, baby. How does my little brother‘s cock look in your hand?” Fred looked past her to see that Charlie was wanking slowly, deliberately setting a pace so he wouldn’t come yet.   
  
“It’s not that thick but it’s rather long,” she said as she looked back at his crotch. “It’s all swollen and erect. He’s so hard, love, and he’s wet.” She ran her finger over the head of his cock and traced his foreskin before she sucked her finger. “Mmmm…he tastes nice. Bitter and salty, bit different from you, but good.”  
  
“Let him taste you, Hermione,” Charlie demanded huskily. “Enough teasing. Crawl up the chair and straddle his face. Let him lick your cunt until you come all over his face. And then, then I want you to slide down and take his cock inside you. I want you to ride him while I fuck you from behind.”  
  
“Fuck, Charlie,“ he groaned as his hips bucked off the chair into her hand, which had begun to move faster as his brother spoke. She let go of his cock and brushed a kiss against his cheek. He watched her step up onto the chair, her feet on either side of his arms and her knees resting against the back of the chair as she moved her dripping cunt closer to his face.   
  
Charlie stood up and moved behind the chair. Fred watched his brother’s arms embrace her so she could lean back against his hands. She was able to straddle Fred’s face without toppling the chair over thanks to Charlie‘s actions. He would have told his brother thank you but was too busy watching them kiss above his head to speak. He felt something wet against his ear and knew without looking that it was Charlie’s cock. Oh God. He whimpered as he watched his brother lick her nipples teasingly and Fred decided to ignore the cock by his ear and focused, instead, on her pretty wet pussy.   
  
His tongue snaked out to lap at her cunt. He wanted to touch her, to spread her wide and nibble and lick and suck until she was moaning _his_ name. All he could do was lick and use his nose to rub her clit. She was so wet that his lips and chin were soon dripping with her pre-release. His head was back as far as it could go over the top of the chair as he thrust his tongue into her. He stroked the walls of her pussy, fucked her with his tongue, and hummed against her clit as he sucked it into his mouth. Then she shifted and was gone for a moment. There was movement beside him and he turned his head to watch Charlie walk around behind her.   
  
She leaned back against his hands and again straddled Fred’s face. He went back to licking and sucking, wanting her to come. His hips suddenly jerked when he felt a round palm envelope his cock. Wet lips brushed over the head and he moaned at the feeling of Charlie, his _brother_ , sucking his cock. So fucking wrong. Sliding further into depravity and loving every bloody minute of it. The wetness soon left and he looked up to see that she was now leaning against Charlie’s chest and kissing him thoroughly.   
  
Fred licked her from arse to clit before he sucked her clit into his mouth hard. She came with a low keen of pleasure. Her body shuddered and he lapped her come eagerly, loved the taste of it and her, and he was fucking Charlie’s mouth languidly as he heard the familiar sound of wanking, knew Charlie was fucking his own hand while blowing him. Before he could react, Hermione slid down his body, her fingers scratched his chest as she gripped either side of his shirt and ripped it open. Buttons fell on the floor, and then Charlie was holding his cock.   
  
“Yes,” he hissed as she moved onto him. So fucking wet, hot and tight, he couldn’t get deep enough when she had her legs over the arm of the chair like that. The smug bint was teasing him. He knew that even before he looked at her face and saw her smirking slightly.  
  
“Did you like Charlie sucking your cock, Fred? Did it make you hard to know your own brother was licking you, getting you ready to fuck his wife? His tongue is in my arse right now, still slick with your pre-come, and he’s thrusting it into my arse to get me ready for him. He’s good at that, preparing my arse. Maybe you’ll get lucky and feel him do the same to you. Would you like that, Fred? Have him tongue your arse before he fucks you? It’s so wrong, isn’t it? Wrong to feel so aroused at your own brother making you feel so good, but you can’t stop wanting, needing. Does George do that to you?”  
  
“So wrong,” he echoed breathlessly as he watched her face. She was blushing again and had stammered several times over the filthy things she’d been saying, which turned him on so fucking much. She gasped and bucked against him as Charlie obviously thrust his fingers into her. He knew from experiencing what was happening now. His arse clenched as he remembered George’s fingers inside him, slick and hot, stretching him and stroking him in that spot that made him come so hard and long. “Yeah, George and I, we’ve done that for years.”  
  
“Oh fuck,” Charlie murmured from behind her. “Always knew you two were fucking. Bill and I always wanted to catch you but you were too fucking good at hiding.”  
  
“Did it after we caught you and Bill, big brother.” He smirked slightly as he saw Hermione’s knowing gaze, knew she’d been told about those nights Charlie and Bill fucked and sucked when they were still gangly teenagers. He and George had been too young then to know what they were doing but it felt good and then they’d learned, as they got older, and still felt good so why stop?   
  
“Now,” Charlie growled. Hermione moved off of him and the chair. Charlie released the charm binding his arms and then Fred found wet lips kissing him hard. He returned Charlie’s kiss before his brother gripped both sides of his shirt and pulled him out of the chair. “On the floor.“  
  
Fred quickly moved to lie on the blanket that Hermione had just conjured. He could taste Charlie and Hermione on his tongue as he fell back and she straddled him. She smiled at him before she sunk down onto his cock. Fred felt her tighten around him and groaned, heard her soft laugh as she began to move up and down, grinding against him each time she hit bottom. Then she stilled and her lips were against his neck. She moaned and whimpered as Charlie pressed his thick cock into her arse.   
  
Fred could feel Charlie through the thin skin separating them. It was so fucking tight and he bit his lip as he tried to calm down to keep himself from spilling into her so soon. Then Charlie pulled out and slammed back into her, Hermione cried out in pleasure, and Fred arched up off the floor while she moved up and down on his cock. His head raised to suck her nipples, alternated between one breast and the other, licking and nibbling in the way she seemed to like. He thrust up into her every time Charlie pulled out. He and his brother fucked her hard and good, her body rocked between theirs and she couldn’t stop the moans and whimpers and gasps which only served to make them go deeper and faster.   
  
He came first. It was too much. Feeling her tits in his mouth and Charlie against him, her body sliding across his sweat-slick skin and the feeling of tight warmth around his cock, it was more than he’d ever imagined. He grunted against her neck as he spilled into her, her muscles tightening and milking his cock until he slid from her dripping cunt with a soft plop. He watched Charlie pulled out of her and pull her off his cock, turn her, and shove her against the wall of the sitting room. Charlie wiped off his cock with her discarded shirt before he thrust into her hard.   
  
“So fucking beautiful,” Charlie whispered hoarsely as her legs wrapped around his waist and he fucked her against the wall. “Feel his come inside you, baby. I feel it all around my cock. Hot and sticky, using my brother’s come to slide into you so fucking deep. He’s watching us again, hot gaze on your tits and my arse, cock spent and body exhausted from being fucked by us. That’s it, baby. Come for me. Make me come.”  
  
Hermione whimpered Charlie’s name as she came, her hands gripping his shoulders, and Fred watched her tremble from the force of her orgasm. Charlie growled before he pushed into her once, twice, three times so deep his arse clenched and then he was groaning as he spilled into her. They kept moving as Charlie came before finally his brother pulled out. Come dripped from her cunt down her upper thighs and some spilled to the floor. She looked tired, sated, thoroughly ravished, and bloody beautiful.   
  
“Love you, Hermione,” Charlie muttered against her lips before he kissed her gently. He swung her into his arms and let her lips go long enough to look at Fred. “You should go get some sleep, little brother. You look worn out.” He hesitated a moment before he grinned. “Thanks for tonight. Might have to do it again some time.”  
  
“I should be thanking _you_ ,” Fred pointed out hoarsely. He watched them leave the sitting room and leaned his head back against the floor. His lips curved into a smile as he felt his body demand rest. God, that was fucking brilliant. He hoped 'some time' would happen again soon. And to think, all he’d wanted was a glass of warm milk.  
  
The End


End file.
